Spamano: EURO 2012 Changed Us!
by CanadasOpposite
Summary: After losing to Spain in the EURO 2012, Romano tries to drown his sorrows with alcohol. The next day, it's revealed the two are a couple, and something quite unexpected happens at the world conference, and after it too!


I yawned as I walked back from the victory celebrations late at night. My football team had just emerged victorious from the Euro 2012 tournament, giving us three consecutive titles. There was one issue, however, that prevented me from enjoying the celebrations- I had just crushed mi amor, Romano's spirit. He and Veneziano had trained relentlessly in hope that this year they would win, but this hope was, to them, wasted, as my team had won yet another title. I sighed and opened the door to my home, looking for any sign of the brown-haired time bomb, but my search was futile. I grew concerned; worried in case he had run away out of frustration, but the sound of irritated mutters proved that my boyfriend had not done such a thing. I followed the sound to the kitchen, and the scene before me was heart-breaking beyond belief. There, slumped over the fornica was Romano, surrounded by several empty wine bottles. "Romano!" I yelled, running over to him. "You idiota, what have you done to yourself?!"  
"Y-you tomato bastard...you knew how'a much that game meant to me and Veneziano…" he muttered, barely able to lift his head to look at me. I felt a sharp pang of guilt in my gut, and so I wrapped my arms around the Italian's neck, lightly kissing his forehead. "Lo siento, mi amor...it won't happen again if I can help it," I promised him. I wanted to keep this promise, as this boy meant the world to me, and I would hate myself if I ever let him slip away. I heard him mutter something and his already pink cheeks intensified in color. "Romano...are you...blushing?!" I spluttered. He was smiling too! I'd have bet every penny in my possession that this was the alcohol taking its toll on him, but that was thrown away when he suddenly wrapped his arms around my hips. "Spagna...ti amo..." he whispered with that same smile on his face, and with that he hugged me closer to him, which made me wonder if he truly did mean all of this, or if he was luring me in to then throw it back in my face. I tried to pull away, but he had some strength of a grip! "Amami, Spagna..." he breathed with a pleading look on his face. "Per favor..." I looked into his eyes, and I could tell he was as truthful as his brother was. I smiled at him and lifted him into my arms. When he opened his mouth to speak, I simply placed my finger on his lips, silencing whatever words would have escaped his mouth. "It can wait until the morning, mi amor," I smirked, walking to my bedroom while holding my boyfriend in my arms. I then lay him on my bed and kissed his forehead. "Te amo, Roma-chan," I whispered into his ears. He blushed again and pushed me away.  
"I told'a you not to call me that!" he pouted as he crossed his arms, and I chuckled, nuzzling his neck afterwards.  
"Well, I'm going to sleep, if you want to join me, go for it," I told him, and I flopped face first onto the bed. I then felt the covers being thrown over me, and a weight sink on the vacant part of the bed. I grinned a little and hugged the Italian boy closer to me, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, and we fell into a blissful slumber…

"Spain, Spain, wake up!" I heard an irritated voice yell. "Belgium and Netherlands are here!" The minute I had heard Netherlands's name being mentioned, I sat bolt upright. When did I invite them over? Then again, Belgium always liked to visit Romano, and Netherlands just tagged along, being a protective big brother to her. I didn't understand why he hated me so much. I'd never hurt him in any way, so why was he so hostile towards me? I dragged my tired body from my bed and forced myself to get dressed. When I was ready, Romano led me into the living room, where Belgium and her brother sat. "Spain!" Belgium yelled, flashing her cat-like smile.  
"Hola, Belgium," I said with a small grin. A growl came from Netherlands's direction and my grin quickly vanished. "Lo siento…." I murmured, stepping away from Belgium. I walked to my usual armchair and flopped onto it, sighing as I did so. To my surprise, Romano came over and sat on my lap, taking my arms and wrapping them around his midriff. "Oh Spain, you and Romano are _dating_?! That's so cute! Right, big brother?" Belgium squealed, turning to Netherlands.  
"I guess…" the Dutchman replied gruffly. I smiled a little. If Belgium accepted it, then I didn't care what anyone else thought of our relationship. The other countries would be hypocrites if they had something against us being together. America was dating Britain, Prussia was _trying_ to arrange a date with Austria, and Russia loved Lithuania more than anything. Romano used to be scared to admit that he was with me, but I convinced him that there was nothing wrong with him loving me. I wanted to admit my feelings when he was younger, but I had been scared that it would drive him away, so I had left it until he was bigger to tell him. Now he wasn't scared to admit it to Veneziano and _his_ boyfriend, Germany. I couldn't imagine life any other way, and it was heaven just being around mi amor. Suddenly, Belgium and her brother stood and waved, Netherlands's wave a little stiff. "We have to leave for the conference now; we'll see you two there!" Belgium said as she skipped to the door, closely followed by her big brother. There was a conference today, of course! I'd almost forgotten about it! I dragged Romano onto my back, and then slid him into the passenger seat of my car, climbing into the driver's seat after him. I started the ignition and off we went!

When we at last reached the conference, we stood out of the car and walked into the hall. That little kid in the sailor suit was there again, presumably trying to become his own sovereign nation, as per usual. He looked at Romano like he usually did when passed by him, but I gripped my boyfriend's hand tightly and pulled him along. He didn't fight and stood at my side as we prepared ourselves for what we thought would happen as soon as we walked into that room. We both took a deep breath, and then opened the doors, still clutching each other's hand. There were gasps all around us, but then the room erupted into cheers, so much so that Romano and I were almost knocked off of our feet. "Way to go, dudes!" America yelled from the far end of the room, and even Netherlands clapped me on the back, attempting to smile. Whoa...this was better than I could've ever expected from my fellow countries. They had all accepted it with smiles on their faces. I wish my father could have seen me now; he'd be so proud of me, I was sure of it.

After the meeting, Britain decided to host a party for us all, and it was all spontaneous. He had run it by Germany first, who agreed that we could have it, and Russia offered to let it take place in his country. It was decided, and all that remained to be done was to get ready for the event. Britain had suggested we come in fancy dress, and I decided to let Romano pick what we would wear. He had told me to cover my eyes, and not to peek, or it would ruin the surprise. "Romano, when can I finally stop covering my eyes?" I whined, growing impatient.  
"Wait a little longer, Spagna! I don't'a want you ruining the surprise!" he snapped, irritation clear in his voice. I closed my mouth and kept waiting. "OK, you can'a uncover your eyes now." I lowered my hands from my eyes and almost died when I saw the outfits he had chosen. He was holding up a matador outfit in his left hand, and a flamenco one in his right. "Romano, they're amazing! Out of every possible outfit you could have picked, you picked those that represent my country!" I yelled as I hugged him. He blushed deeper than ever, but was smiling all the same.  
"I'll'a take that as a thank you…you're'a welcome," he muttered, hiding his face. He handed me the matador outfit then shooed me out of the room so that he could get changed in peace. I walked to the bathroom and put my own outfit on, admiring myself in the mirror. I heard Roma call my name and I walked out of the bathroom, and squealed when I saw my boyfriend in his costume. He suited it perfectly! "Roma, you look adorable in that outfit! I just want to hug you and never let go!" I chided, just about choking him with a bear hug. I did eventually let go, because I didn't want to kill him with love! We looked at each other, smiled and clutched the other's hand. Then we walked outside, where Veneziano and Germany were waiting for us; we'd agreed that we'd all walk to the party together. The other countries thought we were crazy, but what did we care? Germany was dressed as a vampire, and Veneziano was dressed as a cat, like he had done when he was younger for Belgium's cat festival. We looked like an odd bunch to the people of our countries, but we didn't turn a head to them. This party was going to be fun, I could tell!

"You finally made it, you four!" Britain yelled when he saw us approaching the vast field we were holding the party in. I waved back, and so did the others, which made me smile. All of us were putting our pasts behind us for this one night, and it was great that it had been me and mi amor that had sparked this whole thing in the first place. The other countries surrounded us, dragging us into a group hug, and when they pulled away, we were all smiling like there was no tomorrow. I always wanted to have a day where every country just forgot our differences and got along with each other. Even Macau, Hong Kong, Seychelles and the micro nations were here to celebrate with us! China dragged the other Asian nations to our makeshift dance floor, and we all chuckled as they all gave their own futile attempts at escape. Russia then joined with the Baltics and his sisters, and for once Belarus didn't mind anyone else being around her big brother. Eventually, we all were on the dance floor, and we were switching around who we danced with. I must've danced with at least half of the nations that were there, and that is a lot! Eventually, Britain called us all together again, and we were more than happy to cease dancing; we were all exhausted beyond comprehension from all the moving around! "Well, this was a good turnout, and we have Spain and Romano to thank for that! They made us realise that even though they're two completely different nations, they can get along as well as any of the grouped nations! Cheers, both of you, without you, this party would have never come into existence!" he yelled, a huge grin on his face. Everyone else cheered and turned to face Romano and I, and we were both as red as tomatoes! "Don't just stand zhere, Spain, kiss him!" I heard Prussia yell, and I looked at Roma for his approval. He blushed again, and then hesitantly nodded. I smiled, not unlike the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, and then kissed mi amor softly on the lips, and he wrapped his arms around my neck. "THIS HAS BEEN AN AMAZING PARTY!" Hong Kong yelled, pulling away from his usually quiet self. When I finally pulled away from Romano, we were out of breath, but we were smiling all the same. In response to what Hong Kong had yelled, I called "Well the party isn't over yet! In fact, it's really just beginning!"

Word count- 2,066 (excluding these XD)  
Paragraphs- 12 (Holy…I write THAT much? O.o)  
Inspiration- Spain's victory in EURO 2012 (even though that was ages ago, but I started this AGES ago XD)


End file.
